


Quelqu'un toujours là quoi qu'il arrive

by MiniLucy_Stilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Peter, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniLucy_Stilinski24/pseuds/MiniLucy_Stilinski24
Summary: Peter veux redevenir Alpha, c'est son objectif depuis toujours et il est prêt à tout pour y arriver, même à s'en prendre à son humain favori.





	Quelqu'un toujours là quoi qu'il arrive

Peter revint en ville, il était parti quelques jours, rendre visite à un ancien ami pour demander un peu d'aide. Josh était un ami de lycée, qui connaissait quelques trucs de magie. Une aide extérieur pour enfin arriver a ses fins. Il avait toujours en tête de devenir un alpha, et les autres commençaient peu à peu à lui faire confiance, il avait travaillé dur pour ça.  
Scott voyait toujours le bien chez les gens, et les autres le suivait facilement. Pour sa défense, il n'avait pas commis d'acte criminel depuis un moment, et n'avait rien tenté depuis près d'un an. Il préparait ça depuis tellement longtemps, le sortilège qu'ils avaient utilisés demandait beaucoup de préparation, et d'ingrédients difficiles à acquérir mais Josh l'avait appeler il y a quelques jours pour lui signaler que tout était prêt.

Il avait besoin de redevenir un alpha, de sentir le pouvoir dans ses veines, pour pouvoir se défendre lui et son territoire. Il était toujours un peu plus faible que les Bétas normales depuis sa résurrections et il détestait ce sentiments, donc il avait réussi à se faire discret pour éliminer les soupçons. Il ne restait plus qu'un obstacle.  
Stiles Stilinski.  
Ce foutu gamin, qui semblait toujours savoir quand il préparait quelque chose. Le garçon était celui qui lui avait fait confiance en premier il y a déjà longtemps, lui avait donner accès à la meute, mais il semblait toujours savoir quand il préparait un mauvais coup, c'était à la fois agaçant et assez admirable. Il n'avait aucun doute que c'était le plus intelligent. C'est pourquoi il était son préféré, mais également le plus dangereux. 

Il devait se débarrasser de cet obstacle rapidement, sans pour autant le tuer, il appréciait trop la compagnie de l'humain pour ça, son sarcasme et son esprit le fascinait, non il allait s'y prendre différemment. Pas de douleur physique. Juste le toucher émotionnellement. 

Il savait que le garçon était plus faible la dessus. Il avait été vraiment touché par le nogitsune qui s'était servi de ses pires cauchemars pour l'atteindre, et s'en prendre à ses proches. Le faisant sombrer de plus en plus dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait plus jamais été le même qu'avant, plus sombre, plus silencieux, plus réfléchis. Mais il avait quand même réussit à s'en remettre et à avancer, là où d'autre aurait abandonné et peut-être sombrer dans l’alcool et dans la drogue pour oublier, ça n'avait jamais été une options pour le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas comment ce qu'il venait de faire allait l'atteindre, mais il n'y avait pas de doute, ça remuerait le couteau dan la plaie.

Et il n'allait pas y aller de main morte. Ho non ! Il voulait le mettre sur la touche pendant un moment. Le détruire psychologiquement. Il jubilait intérieurement, il avait hâte de voir comment ça allait se passer, comment son petit cadeau allait être apprécié. 

Il entra dans son appartement, attendant que les événement à venir arrivent. Un sourire sombre prit place sur son visage alors qu'il s'installa dans son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. 

Il ne fallut que deux jours avant qu'il ne reçoivent un message de Scott, lui demandant de venir d'urgence à la clinique. Il savait ce qui se passait, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir, surtout Scott. Il ne savait pas depuis quand les deux étaient amis.

Il arriva là-bas en un record, une impatience qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps, il se sentait comme un enfant attendant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël.   
Il ouvrit la porte de la clinique, et rejoignit les autres. Et évidement, il ne manquait plus que Stiles, heureusement, il n'aurait pas voulu rater sa réaction. Il analysa rapidement et discrètement l'alpha devant lui, il ne semblait pas secoué, juste confus. Peut-être ne la connaissait-il pas ?   
Il se posa juste à coté de la porte de sortie, attendant patiemment en dévisagea la personne qui avait amener tout le monde ici.

A vrai dire, il était un peu surpris. Devant lui se tenait une femme de la quarantaine, de beau cheveux noir ondulés qui contrastaient magnifiquement avec sa peau pâle, des yeux whisky qui lui semblaient bien familier. Oui, Claudia Stilinski était sans aucun doute, une femme magnifique. Elle avait beaucoup de similitude avec Melissa McCall, c'était un peu déconcertant. 

"-Qui est-ce?"   
Il voulait savoir si Scott le savait.   
Il semblait incertain, sceptique, en jetant un coup d’œil à la femme l'air perdu, il lui répondit  
"-Je ne suis pas sûr, Nous attendons juste que tout le monde soit là pour pouvoir en parler, elle ne paraît pas dangereuse."  
La femme roula des yeux, et s’apprêtait à parler, quand un bruit extérieur à la pièce l'en empêcha. Le son distinct de la porte d'entrée laissait entendre à tout le monde que la dernière personne attendue venait d'arrivait, et Peter ne put retenir un léger son d'impatience sortir de sa gorge. Une malédiction se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte, et Peter ne put s'empêcher de renifler quand il comprit que le garçon venait de trébucher sur il ne savait quoi, comme l'adolescent maladroit qu'il était. 

"-Les mecs, franchement j’espère que c'est important parce que j'ét...."

Le jeune homme qui venait de rentrée, légèrement énervé, prêt à se plaindre à ses ami s'arrêta net devant la porte d'entrée. Les mots lui restèrent en travers de la gorges, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comiquement, du moins du point de vue de Peter, et sa bouche pouvait désormais avaler des mouches. Il le vit baisser les yeux furtivement pour compter ses doigts, technique pour savoir si oui ou non c'était réel, il ne savait pas comment le garçon connaissait cette technique mais il n'était pas vraiment surpris au fond de lui, Stiles était une source d'informations sans fin sur tout genre de sujets aléatoires.

-Stiles ? Scott semblait inquiet pour son meilleur ami, peur que celui-ci confirme ses soupçons. L'adolescent ne se rappelait pas du visage de Claudia Stilinski, juste vaguement, mais pour faire taire Stiles, il en fallait beaucoup, et il semblait en plein choc émotionnel.   
Ho oui ! Peter jubilait intérieurement, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il venait de rouvrir une cicatrice dans le cœur de cet enfant. Quand il comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas, son cœur s'emballa, une légère panique le gagna et ils en étaient tous témoins. Cela ne fit qu’inquiéter d'avantage son meilleur ami.

Cependant sa satisfaction ne dura pas longtemps. Le garçon reprit un visage impassible, qui donna des frissons à certaines personnes, ses yeux aussi froid que la glace perdant leur couleur miel habituelle, rappelant à certains le nogitsune. 

Il vit Stiles s'avancer dangereusement avec rapidité vers la femme et la plaquer violemment contre le mur avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, un couteau sous sa gorge qui sortait d'il ne savait où. Hoo, cet humain était le plus imprévisible de tous. Et Peter se sentait maintenant plus intrigué qu'autre chose. Il le fascinait.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il avec agressivité, la haine coulant sur ses mots.  
La femme lui adressa un sourire tellement doux, ses yeux débordant d'amour, elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Cela pouvait être perçu comme un cadeau, pouvoir revoir sa défunte mère. Mais Peter savait que ce n'était que pour une journée, le bonheur lui sera aussitôt retirer, et il vivra pour la seconde fois la perte de se qui est le plus chère pour lui.   
-Mieczyslaw  
La douceur de sa voix était surprenante, elle ne semblait pas réelle. Peter ne savait pas si c'était à cause du sortilège où la voix naturelle de Claudia, mais tout le monde dans la pièce était en admiration. Il se demanda vaguement, que signifiait se mot, mais cela semblait avoir beaucoup plus d’importance que ça en avait l'air s'il en jugeait la réaction du garçon.

Stiles se figea une seconde fois, n'osant même plus respirer, sans pour autant se retirer. Les loups présents pouvaient clairement sentir l'odeur salée des larmes. Il avait touché en plein dans le cœur.  
Il n'avait pas pensé que voir le garçon pleurer lui apporterait si peu de satisfaction mais, c'était nécessaire, il devait l'écarté du chemin pour arriver à ses fin. C'était le plan. Le détruire.

La femme qui ressemblait à Claudia ouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle n'eut pas le temps, le seul son qui sortis fut un bruit surpris alors que le couteau collé sur sa gorge s'enfonçait profondément dans la chair, tranchant sa jugulaire. Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge, alors quelle tombait sur le sol, le corps mou, la vie disparaissant de ses yeux. 

Stiles se tenait toujours là, dos à tout le monde, le cœur battant beaucoup trop rapidement pour un simple humain, même pour lui, les yeux grand ouvert, Peter pouvait le voir parce qu’il était légèrement de coté. Son plan tombait à l'eau, mais le choc émotionnel était fait, il ne savait juste pas à quel point il avait enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie, dans le cœur du garçon. 

Personne ne bougeait, trop choqué, ahuris par ce qui venait de se passer. Stiles. Leurs Stiles, venait de tuer sans hésitation une femme qui semblait innocente, même aimante. Même Peter ne voulait pas rompre le silence assourdissant qui remplissait la pièce. 

-Stiles.   
La voix douce de McCall n'était qu'un murmure et pourtant elle résonna dans la pièce. Il ne semblait pas quoi faire, juste sortir Stiles de sa torpeur, de son état de choc.Il ne semblait même pas respirer, et dieu, faite qu'il respirait parce que comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, il ne voulait pas que le gosse meurt.   
-Stiles !  
Cette fois, il haussa le ton, voulant confronter son meilleur ami.   
-Quoi? Demanda-t-il en claquant sa langue avec agacement et haine  
L'humain se retourna, les yeux vide d'émotions, du sang mélangé avec des larmes sur sa joue, le couteau toujours dans la main, les doigts crispé autour. Il fixait Scott le défiant de dire quoi que se soit. Mais le loup-garou n'avait jamais capté la subtilité, ça ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui.  
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? C'était ...  
-Non ! Le coupa-t-il, Ce n'était pas. Elle est morte Scotty. Elle est morte il y a dix ans.  
-Mais... Elle t'as.. Elle t'as appeler..  
-Et alors? Mon nom est écrit sur ma carte d'identité mon permis de conduire, tout le monde peut avoir accès à cette information en cherchant un peu Scott, tout le monde peut connaître mon vrai nom.

Mieczyslaw, c'était son nom, le vrai prénom de Stiles. Woaw c'était.. pour le moins surprenant comment même cela s'épelait-il? Et Peter ne semblait pas le seul surprit, les autres regardait la scènes devant eux sans dire un mot, ne sachant probablement pas comment réagir.  
-Ouai.. c'est vrai.. Mais Stiles... Tu sais très bien que personne n'as jamais sut comment le prononcer même ton père à du mal à le dire, elle était la seul à pouvoir le dire à chaque fois sans bégayer. Pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne lui a pas laisser le bénéfice du doute.  
Il commençait à hausser le ton, de plus en lus en colère contre Stiles pour avoir réagit aussi violemment. Ils n'était pas des tueurs, c'était ce que Scott disait toujours, et malgré le fait qu'il sache que Stiles avait été touché par la mort de sa mère, ce n'était pas une excuse pour la tuer.

La rage remplie les yeux de Stiles, faisant reculer inconsciemment les plus jeunes, même lydia, qui ne se rappelait que trop bien le renard démoniaque.  
Sa voix calme, mais meurtrières remplit la pièce donnant des frissons à ceux qui était présents.  
-N'ose même pas me dire ça Scott. Jamais! Compris ?! Est ce que tu sais le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu depuis qu'elle est morte!? Est ce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai pensé qu'elle était réelle!? Qu'elle était vivante et en bonne santé? Je l'a vois tout le temps Scott, j'en ai perdu le compte, j'en ai aussi perdu l'espoir. Elle était tout pour moi. Pour mon père. Mais elle est partie, et je me suis fait à l'idée il y a bien longtemps, que plus jamais je ne la reverrais comme avant.

Il fit une pause, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues, alors que sa voix s'adoucissait.  
-Je-Je ne peux pas laisser mon père la voir. Je ne peux pas lui donner l'espoir qu'elle est de retour. Il serait dévasté, détruit quand il apprendra que non, ce n’était pas sa femme, et qu'elle disparaîtra, nous laissant seul une seconde fois. Je ne pourrais pas faire face à mon père, si il commence une nouvelle dépression, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça encore une fois Scott. Je ne veux plus me réveiller et le voir assis sur la table endormi avec une bouteille de whisky devant lui vide, je ne veux plus le voir éviter mon regard parce que j'ai hériter des yeux de ma mère, m'esquiver parce que je lui ressemble trop, dans mes geste comme dans mes mots.  
Prendre des quarts de nuit pour ne pas rentrer dans une maison où elle ne sera pas là. J'ai besoin de mon père autant qu'il a besoin de moi, j'ai vécu ça quand j'était gosse, je ne le ferais pas une deuxième fois.

Ils ne savaient pas. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il avait enduré durant son enfance. Devoir s'occuper d'un adulte alcoolisé à l'age de 10 ans, le nourrir, l’empêcher de boire, nettoyer la maison. Les illusions constantes, les reproches de son père.  
Scott se rapprocha de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule avec réconfort.  
-Mec, Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi, j'était là quand tu l'a perdue..  
-Non, non tu ne l'était pas bro, j'était seul dans cette salle avec elle, assis sur cette foutu chaise avec ma tête dans mes mains. Je l'ai vu allongé dans cet hôpital jour après jours perdre petit à petit la tête, mourir lentement dans cette chambre horriblement blanche, et personne n'était la avec moi. Pas toi, ni mon père, qui passait son temps à la station pour se changer les idée. J'était seul.

-Mais pourquoi devais-tu la tuer, elle ne représentait aucune menace actuelle, tu aurais dû demander à quelqu'un de le faire pour toi. Merde Stiles, c'était ta mère, et je te connais tu ne va pas pouvoir te pardonner de lui avoir enlever la vie, aussi artificielle fut sa vie? Tu n'avais pas a faire ça.  
-Crois moi Scotty, ça ne changera pas grand chose à ma vie. Je n'ai jamais pu me pardonner la première fois. Dit-il faiblement, regardant ses mains ensanglantés et tremblantes

La main de Scott se figea sur son épaule, il le regarda avec de grand yeux.   
"-Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"  
Stiles lui lança un regard triste plein de culpabilité.  
"-Quand elle était malade... Elle ne me reconnaissait plus, elle ne savait pas qui j'était. Elle pensait que je lui voulait du mal, que je voulait la tuer. Elle était malade, mais je me disait continuellement que ça allait passer, elle allait aller mieux, un jour elle redeviendrait la mère que j'ai toujours aimer. J'avais tort. Un jour, je suis arriver dans sa chambre elle dormait encore, alors je suis partis m'asseoir en attendant. Quand elle s'est réveillée, elle n'avait pas l'air aussi agressive que certains jours alors j'ai pris ça comme une victoire, elle m'a demander de me rapprocher, sa voix était faible, mais toujours aussi douce qu'avant. Je pensait que c'était un de ses bon jours. Mais encore une fois, J'ai eut tort."

Tout le monde écoutait, captivés par l'histoire que personne ne connaissait sur Stiles, que personne n'avait cherché à comprendre. Même Scott qui connaissait Stiles mieux que quiconque, mieux que le sheriff lui même. Stiles ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tous la, il était perdu dans un souvenir lointain, et douloureux si l'on en croyait son odeur et son expression. Son cœur battait toujours anormalement, même plus vite que tout à l'heure alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.  
"-J'ai marché jusqu'à elle, elle chuchotait, donc je me suis rapprocher un peu plus pour l’entendre. C'est à ce moment que tout s'est écrouler. Elle m'a attrapé par le cou et à commencer à resserrer sa prise, je ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle bloquait ma tête dans l'oreiller pour éviter que je fasse trop de bruit, j'ai paniqué. Je savais à ce moment là qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, elle n'irai jamais mieux, on ne peux pas guérir de fronto-temporale démencia, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi Scott," dit-il sa voix implorante, "Je le savais, alors j'ai pris une décision, hâtive certes mais je n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir elle allait me tuer j'avait de moins en moins d'air, mon cœur battait dans ma tête c'était assourdissant. Je l'ai étranglé à mon tour, la maladie la rendait plus faible. J'ai senti sa gorge dans mes mains, ses battements de cœur accélérer puis ralentir sous mes doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer pendant environ 4 minutes avant de lâcher prise et de partir. 

Je l'ai tuer Scotty, J'ai tuer ma propre mère il y a dix ans, parce qu’elle essayait de me tuer continuellement, elle voulait tuer son propre fils, pourquoi ne s'en prendrait-elle pas à son mari après ? Je ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Ce n'était pas ma mère, ma mère était gentille, souriante, elle nous aimait et ne ferais jamais de mal a quiconque. Je ne pouvait pas laisser mon père voir ce qu'elle était devenue, ce que la maladie avait fait de sa femme, j'ai fait ce que j'avait à faire.

Scott lâcha l'épaule de Stiles, et recula malgré lui, les yeux toujours écarquillés dans l'horreur, reflétant les sentiments que tout les autres ressentaient.  
"Il n'avait eut que dix ans merde !" Jura Peter intérieurement. Stiles releva la tête, un légers sourire qui n'allait pas jusqu'à ses yeux, vide d'émotions, pour faire bonne image. Il regarda autour de lui, prenant conscience de son environnement.   
Seul le visage de Peter n'offrait pas de jugement ni d'horreur, juste de la surprise et quelque chose qu'ils n'arrivaient ni l'un ni l'autre à définir. Son regard s'attarda sur lui. Le lycéens s'approcha de lui, pour sortir de la pièce, mais avant de rouvrir la porte, il fut assez près de Peter pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Assez fort pour que le loup l'entende, mais pas assez pour que les autres en comprenne le sens

"-Tu va le payer pour ça Peter, je sais que tu as un rôle à jouer la dessus", lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix menaçante alors que sa main se posait sur sa poitrine avec douceur. "Tu pense que ça suffira pour te débarrasser de moi ? Tu crois que c'est la première fois que je fais face à ça ? J'ai vécu l'enfer avant même que le surnaturel entre dans nos vies. Et tu va revivre ton propre enfer. J'espère que tu es prêt pour ça."

Il quitta la porte en claquant la porte laissant Peter avec une sensation chaude dans la poitrine, le brûlant agréablement. Les autres le fixait tous, avec des expressions différentes.  
-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il défensivement.  
-Qu'est ce que c'était ça ?  
Okay ils étaient encore un peu soupçonneux mais il y avait du progrès. Il haussa les épaules avant de changer de sujet.  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici de toute façon ? C'était quoi toute cette histoire.  
Scott baissa les yeux, la tristesse remplissant son odeur.  
-Je pense que Stiles est plus détruit que ce que nous pensions. Je-Je vais aller le voir. Juste évitez d'en parler la prochaine fois. 

Il sortis rapidement de la salle pour poursuivre son ami et surement lui parler et le réconforter. Leur amitié était vraiment admirable, il les enviaient un peu, peu importe combien de personnes les rejoignaient ils seraient toujours le cœurs du groupes, peut importe le nombre de catastrophe rien ne pouvait les séparer, ils étaient unis comme les doigts de la main. L'un des seul qui pouvait tirer un sourire sincère et authentique de Stiles était Scott, Lydia en seconde place. 

Il soupira et quitta à son tour la pièce. Il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant ici, alors il rentra chez lui, s'arrêtant sur la route pour se prendre un petit café, il finit par rester dans son canapé à lire pour le reste de la journée. Il s'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n’avait rien à faire, peut-être devrait-il se trouver un travail, il avait perdu toutes ses économies avec toutes l'histoire du bénéfactor. Ses journées se résumait à ennuyer Derek et lire toutes sortes de roman qui étaient sortie durant son coma. Ou regarder des séries ou des films sur Netflix. 

Pour dire vrai, il s'en voulait un peu. Voir le garçon si mal, l'avait déranger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'odeur des larmes de lui allait pas, il ne voyait jamais le garçon pleurer.  
Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait pu être aussi détruit. Depuis si longtemps, le surnaturelle n'avait fait que rajouter un peu de misère à sa vie déjà mouvementé. Avoir des sentiments était un obstacle en soit. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il avait besoin de redevenir alpha. Pour arrêter de survivre toujours et enfin profiter de sa vie. Il voulait se sentir enfin en sécurité, savoir qu'il avait assez de puissance pour se défendre.  
Il vérifia l'heure sur son portable, il était déjà 23h. une bonne heure pour aller se coucher, alors il ferma son bouquin et se prépara à aller dormir. Il aimait son lit. Confortable et doux, il pouvait y rester des journée sans s'en lasser. C'est pourquoi il dormait toujours bien dedans. 

A part cette nuit. 

Ses rêve furent remplacer par ses pires cauchemars. Une maison en feu, impossible de sortir, sa sœur qui lui ordonnait de prendre le plus de personne possible et de fuir. Elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait sorbier partout autour de la maison, ils étaient bloqués. Une de ses nièce criait à coté de lui, la peur inondait la pièce, elle tremblait alors que des larmes coulaient sans relâche sur ses joues.

Elle n'allait pas survivre, il ne savait pas si l'un deux survivrai à cet incendie. Elle allait agoniser comme toute sa famille. Il sentais tous les liens se briser un par un, les membres de sa famille mourir petit à petit. Il pouvait entendre les chasseurs rire au dehors.   
Il pris sa nièce dans ses bras, la berçant un peu pour la réconforter. Même à l'époque il n'était pas doué pour ça, mais dans cette situation il savait que c'était nécessaire, alors il la berça lentement. Il lui prit sa tête entre ses mains, plongeant son regard bleu dans les yeux verts de sa nièce, lui assurant que ça allait. Puis avant quelle ne le sache, avant qu'elle ne puisse même cligner des yeux, il lui tordu le cou, l’empêchant de mourir dans d’atroce souffrance. 

Il tenait son corps mou dans ses bras pendant ce qui semblait être des heures, avant que les flammes ne lui lèche la peau, avant de sentir sa peau brûler de toute part. 

Il se reveilla en sursaut, jurant pouvoir sentir encore l'odeur de la fumée dans sa chambre, jurant pouvoir sentir encore le tiraillement des brulures sur sa peau intact. 

Il ne put pas fermer le yeux le reste de cette nuit là. Impossible. Ça faisait tellement longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar aussi réel. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier, il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressentis, l'envi de mourir tellement il ne pouvait pas la supporté. Cette douleur qui l'avait rendu fou. 

Inutile de dire que lorsqu'il s'est vu le lendemain matin dans le miroir, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris devant le reflet pitoyable qu'il affichait. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de réunion aujourd'hui parce-qu’il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de montrer ses faiblesses, il préférait largement passer pour un trou du cul insensible. La prochaine réunion était pour dans trois jours, il avait largement le temps de retrouver son parfait air arrogant, au lieu de paraître comme une homme détruit. 

Il s'était trompé. Le lendemain, et le surlendemain, d'autre cauchemar remplirent ses rêve l'empêchant de dormir correctement.   
Des souvenir horrible, de lui tuant sa nièce Laura, sans aucune pitié pour avoir le pouvoir d'alpha. S'il avait un regret dans sa vie c'était bien celui-ci. Son cauchemar avait commencé doucement, joyeusement, il se rappelait tous les bon souvenir qu'il avait avec elle. Les 400 coups qu'ils avaient fait à leur famille en leur faisant des farces plus stupides les unes que les autres, pauvres Derek qui s'était retrouver plus d'une fois à en payer le prix.  
Les fois où ils allaient chasser ensembles. Où elle lui parlait de ses amours, lui demandait conseil. Ils étaient proches avant le feu, il était plus proche d'elle que de Derek même s'il les aimait tous les deux. Tous ces souvenir furent détruit par celui où il enfonçait ses griffes dans son abdomen et déchirer son corps en deux. Il ne se souvenait pas clairement de ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit là, il n'était pas dans son état normal, mais son rêve lui donnait plus de détail qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu. Elle le suppliait d’arrêter, il l'avait fait agoniser pendant des secondes et des seconde avant de finalement la couper en deux. Il l'avait laissée dans les bois comme un vulgaire animal. 

Il passa les pire jour de sa vie, à tel point, qu'il en oublia son désir de devenir Alpha, il oublia son objectif. Il resta chez lui enfermé, alors que les cernes sous ses yeux s'approfondissaient, et que son teint devenait plus pâle. 

C'est dans cet état que tout le monde le trouva quand il passa la porte du loft pour la réunion. Il était un peu en retard, donc ce n'était pas une surprise que tout le monde soit déjà la. Mais il n’avait pas été prêt à ce que tout le monde se tourne vers lui et le dévisage comme ils étaient en train de le faire. Il savait qu'il ressemblait à de la merde, il avait des miroir chez lui, qu'il arrêtent de faire leurs yeux de chiens battus. Ils semblaient pour la plus part intrigués, surpris, ou même le regardait avec pitié, il devait vraiment être pitoyable, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait prit la peine de se montrer. 

Il s'apprêtait à aller s’asseoir sur ses escalier favoris à l'écart de tout le monde, quand son regard tomba sur Stiles. Qui le fixait déjà, sans aucune gène. Leurs yeux plongèrent les uns dans les autres, et ce qu'il lu sur son visage le fit grogner malgré lui. Stiles le regardait avec suffisance, fier de lui, comme s'il avait accomplis quelque chose de génial. Ça l'amusait de le voir dans cet état ? Pourquoi était-il si satisfait?

Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il était fatigué ou émotionnellement atteint, mais Peter mit du temps à mettre les choses entres elles. L'avertissement du garçon quelques jours auparavant. La main sur sa poitrine et la chaleurs inhabituelle qu'il avait ressentis sur le moment. Même si elle avait été agréable, elle restait inhabituelle et étrange. Le gosse lui avait fait quelque chose. L’avait maudit ou quoi que se soit pour avoir jouer avec le cadavre de sa mère. Certes dit comme ça il le méritait amplement. Il soupira lourdement avant de s'assoir à coté de Stiles dans la canapé. Et malgré le coup pourris que Peter lui avait fait, il ne s'éloigna pas, au contraire, et le lui lança un regard en coin, en souriant moqueusement.

-Tu as vraiment une sale gueule tu sais. On dirais que tu as vu un fantôme. Lui dit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.   
Il se moquait de lui, ouvertement, sans aucune gène. Il aurait du grogner, le menacer, lui montrer qui joue avec qui ici. Mais tout ce qu'il fit fut de renifler avec amusement. Personne ne le défiait comme ça, ça lui rappelait un peu Cora et Laura quand elles étaient plus jeunes, avec des sujet beaucoup moins sensibles.

-Il y a moyen que tu me sorte de cet enfer ou je vais devoir te menacer pour que tu y arrive ?   
Le rire qui sortit de Stiles le surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'il se sente si bien quelques jours à peine après avoir vu sa mère, mais comme toujours il ne cessait de le surprendre. Et il se surprit à préférer se son et cette odeur à celui des larmes et de la tristesse. 

Il se tendit quand Stiles lui pris la main, mais le confort qu'elle lui apportait le calma presque aussitôt. Une chaleur traversa sa main, jusqu'à ses bras puis jusque sa poitrine. La même chaleur agréable qu'il avait sentis dans la clinique. La tensions dans ses épaules se dissipa, et la chaleur dans la main ne disparut pas. Il s'attendais à se qu'il échappe au contact dès qu'il en aurait fini, mais leurs mains restèrent collées assemblent, apportant un confort inattendu. Il tourna la tête pour savoir ce que Stiles faisait exactement, pourquoi n'enlevait-il pas sa main, ni ne s’éloignait de lui, mais la vue qui s'offrait à lui fit bégayer son cœur qu'il croyait depuis longtemps mort. Stiles avait la tête appuyée contre son épaule, les yeux fermés, un sourire doux et sincères sur ses lèvres.

Il resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur sa main, fermant lentement les yeux à son tour. Il reposa sa tête contre celle de son humain, alors qu'une sentiment de pure bonheur et de contentement l'envahis. Il passa instinctivement son bras autour des épaules de Stiles le rapprochant un peu plus, gardant une main dans la sienne et l'autre dans ses cheveux brun.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre c'était agréable et son loup pouvait enfin se reposer tranquillement, il n'avait rien à craindre ici, il avait finis de survivre, il pouvait enfin commencer sa nouvelle vie, sur et certain que quelqu'un ici le comprendrait toujours et serais là pour lui, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. 

Pouvant lui répondre intellectuellement, physiquement, il pouvait le remettre à sa place à n'importe quel moment. La personne parfaite, il ne savait pas ce qu'il apportait au garçon pourquoi même se donnait-il la peine de lui apporter autant, mais il savait qu'il ne le laisserait jamais et c'était suffisants, la loyauté qu'il donnait à ceux qu'il aimait était vraiment enviable. Peut- être qu'un jours ils en parleraient, mais pour l'instant il allait juste en profiter. Le manque de sommeil se fit sentir, et même s'il savait que s'endormir dans un lieu si ouvert avec tant de loup était dangereux, le sentiment de sécurité que lui procurait le garçon l'empêchait de bouger.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin de redevenir Alpha, peut-être pourrait-il se contenter d'une vie tranquille ici, avec eux. Avec Stiles.

-Tu n'es plus seul Peter, arrête de te battre contre tout le monde, et profite de cette seconde chance.  
Il s'endormis avec un sourire, cette phrase résonnant dans son esprit, il était heureux. Aussi heureux que puisse l'être un homme brisé


End file.
